Soko Tora
She is a third year at Akademi High School Background Soko was conceived on her parents' wedding night. Her mother, Kimie knew as soon as she found out she was pregnant,which was when she was about 14 weeks,she was having a little girl. Although, Soko's father, Sakutaro, thought for certain she was a little boy. He was a little disappointed to see that in the end he had a daughter. He wanted a son to teach sports too and talk to about sports. Which is why he started Soko on sports at a young age. Throughout Elementary school, she seemed to be a normal kid. She didn't exactly have friends, but she did have group she hanged out with at recess. She was your average hyper active child. She had tons and tons of energy to burn. She got pretty decent grades. Sometimes good, sometimes bad When she was about 12, her father was killed in a car accident. She was devastated. Her mother was stricken with grief and she for a little bit, she wished for Soko to be home schooled,in fear of her daughter falling into the same fate as her father. Soko talked her mother out of it and continued to go back to school as normal. At the end of Junior High School,she meets Tetsuo Iwai and Ukema Shoda, from then on, the three became the best of friends. As of present, she is an 18 year old third year. She doesn't know, but a boy in class 2-2 sees her as his "Senpai". She seems oblivious she's being stalked by this young man, since she's so caught up with the Sports Club. She gets random drawings of her in her locker,but she just thinks it's Ukema's art work and sometimes, she gets a nice hot meal, which she thinks comes from one of the girls from the Cooking Club,but it's her admirer, Aoba Muro. Appearance Soko wears the default female uniform unless customized. She has light blue hair that reaches just above her neck in a choppy bob. She also has choppy bangs and slightly pale skin. Her breast size is 1.7, but wears a binder during sports events. In-Game Routine * 7:00-7:15 - 'She enters the school gate with a slight jog while looking down at her phone,then she'll go stand by her locker, which is right next to Musume Ronshaku's. * '''7:15-7:45 - '''First,she will change into her gym clothes.She goes to the track at the back of the school and runs for about 30 minutes. * '''7:45-7:55 - '''She'll take a shower and change back into her school uniform. * '''7:55-8:00 - '''She heads to class, which is Class 3-1. * '''8:00-1:00- '''Class Time * '''1:00-1:30 - '''She meets her friends in the courtyard for a lunch and socialization. * '''1:30-3:30 - '''She'll be back in class,studying hard. *'3:30-5:00 - '''Until 5:00, she will be preparing for Sports Club activities. And when 5:00 comes, she's pushing her limits during the club activities. After the club activities are over,she will go home. Task Soko has seemed to have misplaced her running shoes. The last place she had seen them were near the running track at the back of the school. If you find her running shoes, she'll teach you a running technique and she'll befriend you. Persona Soko is the Heroic type. If the player tries taking a picture of her face, she'll give them a suspicious look,but won't cover her face. If she sees a dead body, she will tell a teacher. If she sees the player kill another student, she will chase her down and struggle with her. If she successfully does this,she will "Apprehend" the player,triggering a game over. If the player wins the struggle, Soko will be stabbed and killed. Personality Soko doesn't really like tom socialize outside her small circle unless she absolutely has no other choice or if they peek her interest. She isn't anti-social, she is just fairly busy with the Sports club and her daily activities. She has a bit of a problem with being oblivious in certain situations and a bit dumbfounded at certain times. She is very sensitive when people ask about her father. She will simply not answer and walk away. Other than that, she is a sweet and ambitious girl. Always pushing her limits,setting new goals. She is determined to make her father proud, even if he is just there with her in spirit. Relationships Family * '''Kimie Tora- Kimie is said to be Soko's mother. She got pregnant with Soko when she was about 18, making her currently 36 years old. She works as a doctor, which means she works late hours,leaving Soko home alone after school. She and Soko are fairly close. She can afford to get Soko the things she wants and needs. She's happy as long as her daughter is happy. * Sakutoro Tora- 'Sakutoro was Soko's beloved father, whom she cared about dearly. When he died, a part of her died as well. He is the reason she continues to play sports today. She looks to the sky and prays for good luck and she believes whenever she does this,she will win and she usually does. Other * '''Tetsuo Iwai- '''Tetsuo has had a crush on Soko ever since Junior high school, because he doesn't know what she'd say or how she'd react. Most importantly, he wouldn't want to ruin their friendship. But, he has noticed that whenever he is around Soko, Aoba gives him a dark look,watching him. * '''Ukema Shoda- '''She is Soko's female best friend, and she doesn't feel any sort of romantic feeling towards her. She knows of Tetsuo's crush on Soko and often tries to push him to ask her out, but he usually refuses to. * '''Aoba Muro- '''She doesn't know him personally or know his name, but she did have to mentor him the first week of the school year and that's when his crush on her began. I guess you could say he is somewhat like Yandere-chan. * '''Saki Miyu- '''Soko's classmate. She doesn't talk to her much, specifically because she's friends with Kokona Hakura. * '''Sora Sosuke- '''Her other classmate. They don't talk much. * '''Shin Higaku- '''She finds him a bit odd, since he is in the Occult Club. She believes what the club stands for is very strange. * '''Nanako Chizuko- '''An underclassman who she considers to be a good friend of hers, always standing up for her and encouraging her to open up a huge flower shop one day. She even once said she'd by a flower everyday from her shop. Quotes ''"It seems that I've misplaced my running shoes and I really don't have time to get it right now. Could you get them for me? The last place I saw them was near the running track behind the school." ''-When player asks her about a task.'' '' "That's okay. I'll just ask Tetsuo to get them"'' '' -Declining her task'' '' "Thanks so much! Your such a good person!"'' '' -Accepting her task'' "Is that blood on you?! Whose blood is that?! Did you hurt someone?!" '' -''''When seeing player covered in blood'' '' "Why do you have that at school? Do you plan on hurting someone?"'' '' -When seeing player with a suspicous weapon'' "What the hell do you think your doing? That's disgusting!" '' -When seeing the player taking a panty shot'' Category:OCs Category:AnonymousYaoiLlama's OCs Category:Females Category:Sports (Club)